First Kiss
by ely017
Summary: Haruhi left her notebook behind and finds that Kyoya has it. What are the plans of the Shadow King?
1. The beggining of it all

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Merry Christmas to everybody. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **The beginning of it all**

"What are you doing here Haruhi"

"K-kyoya-sempai." Said a startled Haruhi. She quickly his whatever she had behind her. "Nothing. I was… um" She said thinking very hard. This earned a curious expression in the Otori's face.

"Did you perhaps break something again." He said smirking. "It seems I have to add up to your debt."

"Ano sempai." She said nervously. "Nothing happened."

It was Friday before school and Hauhi arrived earlier to look for the notebook she left the day before in the music room. When she arrived to the third music room, she saw a broken cup and picked it up. At that same time, Kyoya Otori arrived to the room.

"I was looking for something I left yesterday in the couch." She continued. "Without it I can't study."

He grabbed a notebook from his backpack and showed it to her. "Are you talking about this?"

"Hai sempai." She walked towards the Shadow King. "Can I have it?"

Kyoya extended free hand to her. "First show me what you have behind your back."

"Take it." Haruhi handed him the broken cup she found that morning. "I found it like that this when I arrived."

"I will have to add it up to your debt." He said examining the broken cup. "We were going to use this collection for today's activity." He said to tease her further. "I changed my mind. I wonder how much will our clients pay for your notebook."

"Please sempai." Haruhi got alarmed. "I have to study for today's tests." She went to grab the notebook from Kyoya and he easily dodged her. She didn't give up and tried again.

Kyoya started walking backwards and at that moment he tripped. He grabbed Haruhi's waist and they both fell, leaving her on top of the Shadow King.

"Stop it sempai." She grabbed the notebook from Kyoya's hand. "I'm serious." She was about to get up but Kyouya didn't let go from within his grasp. "I need to leave sempai."

At that moment, Kyoya changed ways with Haruhi leaving her pinned on the ground with him on top.

"Sempai?" She asked calmly.

"Aren't you afraid of what could happen Haruhi?" He said seriously.

"I thought we already discussed it sempai." She said looking at his eyes. "You have nothing to gain by doing this to me."

"Says who?"

"Circumstances?" She said thinking hard.

"What if I told you that circumstances are wrong?" He caressed her cheek gently. "What if I gain something out of this?"

"Sempai?"

"Sh." He put his finger in her mouth.

Kyoya leaned his face towards hers…

 **Cliffhangers!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews and comments.**


	2. Interruption

"Kyoya have you seen Hunny-sempai?" Kyoya and Haruhi heard Tamaki say before entering the music room. This gave enough time for Kyoya to get up. "I forgot to ask him yesterday what cake flavors he wants for tom…" Tamaki was wide eyed when he entered the room when he saw that Haruhi was lying on the floor and Kyoya standing up with a low blood pressure king type of look. "Mommy?" The host king asked fearfully as he walked towards the pair. "What did you do to our daughter? She didn't mean to wake you up."

Haruhi got up and picked the notebook from the floor. "Nothing happened Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi gave her natural smile that left both the host king and the shadow king blushing. "Kyoya-sempai was simply giving me my notebook. I left it yesterday here."

"Don't worry daughter of mine." Tamaki held both of Haruhi's shoulders heroically. "Daddy is here to protect you from evil mommy."

"First of all, you are not my father." Haruhi said with an annoyed expression. "Second, I don't need to be saved. Kyoya-sempai is not a pervert like somebody here." She said looking at him.

At the comments, Tamaki started sulking in his emo corner and Kyoya smirked at the remark.

"See you later Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi said walking towards the exit. "Thanks for giving me my notebook."

"What about your daddy?" Tamaki said quickly recovering. Haruhi ignored him and left the room. The host king looked at his best friend for comfort.

"Hunny-sempai wants strawberry cakes." The Shadow King said still angry at his best friend for interrupting the moment he had with Haruhi. He left the room ignoring his best friend's pleas.

While walking through the hallways of Ouran High School he thought of the earlier incident with Fujioka Haruhi. _'She didn't even flinch at my moves.'_ He thought to himself angrily. _'How dense can she be? This is going to be more difficult than I thought.'_ That angered him more than the fact that his best friend walked on them.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Ideas are accepted. Same for comments and critics.**


	3. Midterms

**I apologize for posting it again. I was fixing some minor stuff and instead of replacing the chapter I deleted it.**

It was the last day of the midterms and the Hitachin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru arrived that day earlier than normal so they could disturb Haruhi's peace. They walked through the halls of Ouran High School and arrived to the front of their classroom. Hikaru was the first to enter the classroom. When he did it, nobody had arrived yet.

"Kaoru." Hikaru asked to his twin brother. "Haruhi is not here. She normally comes early to review the material for the tests. Where is she?"

"I don't know brother." Kaoru answered. "Maybe she found Tono on the way and he is pestering her. She will come soon. Let's wait here for our toy." Kaoru said grinning.

"Hai brother." They took hands and sat on their respective places to wait for Haruhi. Approximately ten minutes later she arrived.

"Haruhi, why are you late?" Kaoru asked as she entered the classroom. "You normally earlier the days of the midterms."

"I did come early." Haruhi answered. "But I had to go to the third music room because yesterday I left my notebook there. Then I found Kyoya-sempai and we talked for a bit."

"What did he want?" Hikaru asked feeling jealous. "You are our toy." He grabbed her by the waist possessively. "Don't let him take advantage of you."

"It was nothing Hikaru." Haruhi answered feeling annoyed. "He just increased my debt because I found a broken teacup we were going to use for today's club activities."

"Don't be so jealous brother." Kaoru said teasingly and leaned towards his older brother's ears and whispered. "I doubt she has found out of the Shadow King's feelings for her." Then he also grabbed Haruhi's waist. "Did you bring your notebook Haruhi?" He asked changing the subject.

"Hai." She grabbed from her backpack the notebook Kyoya had earlier. "And no I'm not giving it to you guys." She sat on her desk. "I need to review important stuff for today's test."

"Aw come on Haruhi." Hikaru leaned his face near hers. "We will help you with the debt."

"After all…" Kaoru continued. "It is our fault that the teacup was broken."

Hikaru grinned with and evil aura. "You wouldn't want your debt increase because of us."

"Not only that." Kaoru sat in the desk besides her. "We were thinking to invite you to our house after the midterms but we decided not to so you could be at peace. It looks like you just changed our minds."

"Fine take it." Haruhi handed the notebook to Hikaru giving up.

A few minutes later everyone arrived to the classroom and the midterms began. When the last day of the midterms ended, Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins went to the third music room to start their club activities.

* * *

 **1 week later  
**

"Haru-chan!" Honey appeared behind Haruhi embracing her. "Did you see the results of your midterms?"

"Hi Honey-sempai. No I haven't." Haruhi answered. "I'm on my way to check."

"We are going now." He said exited. "Right Takashi?"

"Ah."

One week has passed after the midterms and the results were posted. When Haruhi, Honey and Mori arrived a lot of students were checking them. They stopped when they saw the crowd and when they were going to make another step, Kyoya and a sad Tamaki appeared in front of them.

"What happened daughter?" Tamaki asked Haruhi crying. "Is it those evil twins fault that they did not let you study well for your midterms?"

"What are you talking about Tamaki-sempai?" Asked a confused Haruhi.

"You placed fifth place in the midterm results." The twins appeared out of nowhere.

"Who would've thought that we would place better than our toy Kaoru." Hikaru said to her brother.

Haruhi went towards the results of the midterms and saw the list.

 _MIDTERM RESULTS FOR FIRST-YEARS_

 _1\. Kazukiyo Aiga_

 _2\. Keiichi Kadomiya_

 _3\. Kaoru Hitachiin_

 _4\. Hikaru Hitachiin_

 _5\. Haruhi Fujioka_

 _6\. Yasumasa Nijo_

 _7\. Renge Houshakuji_

"It seems I did it again." Haruhi said to herself remembering her careless mistake.

"Mommy do something." Tamaki started pleading to Kyoya. "I can't bear to see our daughter in a commoner's school." He went and hugged Haruhi with is usual drama mode. "Don't worry daughter. Daddy is here for you and he will help you to study." He went into his usual delusional mode, imagining himself tutoring Haruhi.

Hikaru and Kaoru took Tamaki and sent him flying elsewhere. "Did you forget something again in the tests?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Yes." Haruhi answered honestly. "I was too focused on writing the essay that I forgot to answer some questions."

"What are we going to do Haruhi?" Honey asked crying. "It won't be the same with you in a commoner school." He, Mori and the twins shuddered at the thought.

"…" Mori agreed with Honey.

"I will have to take the make-up." Haruhi concluded. "It seems I will have to take a break from club activities until the make-up."

"You don't have to." Kyoya offered. "I can tutor you."

All the hosts, including Tamaki looked at the Shadow King horrified.

"Don't accept the offer Haruhi." Hikaru said jealous. All the hosts except the Shadow King gave him thumbs up. "Kyoya-sempai will only add it up to your debt." He grabbed Haruhi and glanced at Kyoya but his resolution broke down when he saw the Shadow King's glace. "Forget what I said." Hikaru became nervous. "He will be a good tutor." The hosts hope was shattered.

"Actually I agree with Hikaru. I don't want to add it up to my debt." Haruhi said a little intimidated. This made Kyoya frown. "But thanks for the offer." She gave her natural host smile and all the girls around her fainted.

Kyoya smirked. "Let me put it this way." He leaned close to Haruhi. "A lot of girls currently ask for your services. If you don't attend the club activities, then we will lose profits and your debt will be increased way more than if I tutor you." He leaned his mouth near her ear. "I'm pretty sure you don't want the broken teacup to be added to your debt either."

"Fine Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi gulped and the Shadow King simply smirked…

* * *

 **This is my first chapter of the year. How exciting!**

 **I'm thinking in putting either Mori or Hikaru as love rival. Who should I put as the main rival of Kyoya?**

 **Please leave comments and reviews. I enjoy reading them. :)**


	4. Greek Mythology

**Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Good morning." All the hosts said in unison as the girls entered. Some of them squealed while the others simply fainted. The theme for that day's activities was Greek Mythology. Tamaki was dressed as Zeus, Mori as Ares, Kyoya as Hades, Huni as Cupid, the twins as Castor and Pollux and Haruhi as Hermes. At first, Tamaki wanted to dress up Haruhi as Hera but she refused. A while later, everyone was in their respective places.

* * *

With the Hitachiin twins…

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun." One of the clients said. Can you tell us the story of Castor and Pollux?"

"It is a really sad story." The twins said in unison.

Kaoru started. "I Castor was the son of Tyndareus, king of Sparta and Leda, but my brother was the son of Zeus and my mother. One day, a man named Idas wounded me."

"I couldn't bear to see it. My father Zeus defended me and killed that man Idas." Hikaru continued. "When my brother Castor was dying I couldn't bear to see it." Hikaru looked straight into his brother's eyes and tears started to fall.

"Oh Pollux." Kaoru said with passion.

"My father gave me the choice of becoming an immortal and live in all my time on Mount Olympus or to give half of my immortality to my mortal brother." Hikaru said.

"What did you choose Pollux?" One of the clients asked teary eyed.

"I chose the second option." Hikaru said.

"He couldn't bear to live without me." Kaoru said still looking at his brother's eyes. "That was the day we became the two brightest stars in the constellation called Geminis." The twins hugged each other and the clients squealed and some of them fainted.

* * *

With Tamaki…

"What are your powers Zeus?" One of the girls asked.

"I can control the skies." He said with passion.

"Even the clouds?" That same client asked.

"Anything you want my love." He put his face near hers. "I will make it so that even the clouds can proclaim my love for you." She squealed and fainted.

* * *

With Honey and Mori

"What gods are Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai?" One of the clients asked.

"I am Cupid the god of attraction and Takashi is my father Ares the god of war." He said excited. "Right Takashi?"

"Hai." Mori answered looking at his cousin with a bit of affection.

"Aw so cute." The clients said in unison.

"Do you want some cake?" Huni asked with puppy eyes to one of his clients.

"Hai." The girl blushed. When he went to give her the cake it fell on the floor. At that moment Huni started crying and Mori picked him up and comforted him while the girls watched.

* * *

With Kyoya

"Who are you dressed as Kyoya-sempai." One of the girls asked curiously.

"I am Hades." He answered politely. "God of the underworld." He fixed the front of the hair of a client. "But most importantly, I have something that will catch your attentions." He took out an album and opened it. "This is the brand new collection of Forbidden Love featuring Castor and Pollux." All the girls quickly took out their money and bought the collection. The collection was sold out before the club session ended.

* * *

With Haruhi

"Would you like some tea?" Haruhi offered her clients.

"Hai Haruhi-kun." Answered one of her clients "Who are you dressed as?"

"I am dressed as Hermes, the messenger of the gods." She answered.

"How cool." One of her clients said. "Is there someone you would like to send a message Haruhi-kun."

"Hai." She answered. "I would like to send a message to my mother telling her I'm okay and that I love her." She let out her natural rookie smile making the girls blush. Afterwards, she stood up and went to fetch the tea. She gave it to her clients and they kept talking. A while later, Kasanoda appears and sits next to Haruhi.

"Hi Cassanova." She greeted. "Did you manage to find the plant you told me about the other day?"

"Hai." He said blushing. "I brought it." He showed it to her. She looked at the plant and it left her amazed.

"So pretty." She gave him the natural smile and he blushed harder. All the girls around them also blushed.

"Interesting." Kyoya said interrupting the moment. "You can be talking about plants but you can't seem to keep your grades up." He said smirking and emitting an evil aura.

"How can that be possible." One of the clients said. "You are the top of your grade. Does this mean we won't be able to see you again?" She asked teary eyed.

"Of course not." She said a bit intimidated the presence behind her. _'Is it me or Kyoya-sempai has become scarier than usual these past few days?'_ She thought to herselt. "I will be taking the make-up tests."

"Please let me tutor you Haruhi-kun." One of the girls pleaded.

"Thank you for the offer but I already found a tutor." Haruhi smiled. "Maybe next time I will talk to you first. She smiled and the girl fainted.

"Who is it?" Another client asked.

"Kyoya-sempai offered to tutor me after club activities." She answered the client. That made all the KyoHaru shippers squeal in excitement.

"Are we going to be able to see the tutoring session?" One of the shippers asked.

Kyoya took Haruhi by the arm and embraced her. "I'm sorry girls." He let out an evil smirk. "This time it will be us two at my house."

The shippers fainted and Tamaki appeared in front of them and took Haruhi from Kyoya's grasp. "That is not fair Mommy." The Host Club King challenged the Shadow King. "Daddy should also be there."

"Actually I prefer it that way Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi interrupted. "If you and the others come I won't be able to study."

"Why is that?" Tamaki asked teary eyed.

"You are annoying and distracting." She said in a cold tone. Tamaki went to his usual corner and started to grow mushrooms.

"My daughter does not love me anymore." He muttered to himself sadly.

Kyoya smirks at the situation. He was about to go back to his laptop when he felt tender hands touch his arm. "Is there something bothering you Haruhi."

"Do we really have to do it at your house Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi asked. "We can do it at my house. I feel more comfortable there."

"It seems that you want the other hosts pestering you." Kyoya smirked. "My house has an excellent security and the won't be able to enter it. We will be alone with no distractions." He whispered that last part seductively.

"Hai you're right sempai." Haruhi said after analyzing.

"We'll talk more after the club session." He said. _'It seems I have to take desperate measures to make her realize.'_ He thought to himself. _'I guess having challenges once in a while is not so bad at all.'_ He smirked and went bad to his laptop.

* * *

After club hours, Kyoya and Haruhi had already left to his house and Tamaki was left alone in the third room still sulking.

"Tono you don't have to be so depressed." Kaoru said comforting the Host King.

"After all we have a plan." Hikaru continued and let out an evil smile. "Are you in or not?"

Tamaki looked at the Hitachiin twins with sad puppy eyes and nodded…

 **I was going to update sooner but I was writing the chapter of another of my stories and then I got the writer's block but here it is.**


	5. Tutoring Haruhi

_**Day 1…**_

"So…" Haruhi said coming to a conclusion. "When it's done like that…" She said pointing to the paper. "…the answer will be right?"

"Hai."

Haruhi was currently at the Shadow King's bedroom being tutored. They were sitting in the kotatsu Kyoya had bought to use with his best friend Tamaki.

"Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi called out to the Shadow King. "I have a question."

"Hai Haruhi." Kyoya stopped reading the book and looked at her in the eyes.

"Are you sure it's fine to not let the others come?" Haruhi asked a little concerned and worried. "I am worried of what they are capable to do. It scares me a little. Especially if Hikaru and Kaoru are behind it."

"You don't need to worry Haruhi." Kyoya sighed. "The defense here is quite strong. To get inside is comiting suicide."

"Are you sure?"

"Relax." Kyoya answered. "If the security fails the stupid tactics of Tamaki and the twins I will personally fire the entire security staff and hire new ones."

"What about Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai?"

"It's ridiculous thinking that those two will follow the twins' stupid plans." Kyoya answered. "Though…" He said thinking with amusement. "It would be interesting to see if they are able to get past security."

"You won't fire the guards if it is Mori-sempai or Honey-sempai?" Haruhi asked a little surprised at the Shadow King's revelation.

"There are another case." Kyoya revealed. "After all, their families are the ones who train the military. This would be a chance to help the guards improve their services."

Haruhi started thinking and agreed with the Shadow King. "Hai it is true. They are really strong."

Both Haruhi and Kyoya remained silent for a while. The silence was interrupted when the Shadow King received a call. "Excuse me." Kyoya said to Haruhi and picked up the phone. "Hello. Something wrong Tachibana." Haruhi saw him listen to the information and he raised his eyebrow feeling quite amused. "I see. I will be there in a minute." The Shadow King sighed and hung up. "I need to leave for a while Haruhi. It seems I have matters to attend to. It won't be long." He went near her and caressed her cheek and Haruhi flinched a little, feeling intimidated. "Will you be alright?"

"Hai Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi said nervously and moved her face away from his hand. "D-don't worry about me."

' _It seems she is afraid of me.'_ The Shadow King thought to himself and smirked a little as he watched an intimidated Haruhi. _'This will be really interesting.'_

"I will take my leave." Kyoya announced.

Kyoya left his room and went towards the guards' office to see what amused him so much earlier when Tachibana called his personal cellphone. "Long time no see idiots." The Shadow King smiled with an evil aura that made everyone in the room flinch. Even the guards. "My suspicions where right. Only my best friend and his twin followers where brave enough to try to get past security."

"I won't let you have our daughter for yourself mommy." Tamaki exclaimed. "I demand that you let us help her with her studies."

"Hai." Kaoru agreed putting on his bravest face.

"I agree with Tono." Hikaru nodded. "I want to play with my toy."

Kyoya looked at them with a scary expression. "Don't try to break in ever again." He warned. "If I let you idiots help Haruhi with her studies the only thing achieved will be to have her kicked out of Ouran."

"But mommy." Tamaki pleaded teary eyed.

"Tachibana." Kyoya said ignoring his best friend's pleas.

"Master." Tachibana responded. Kyoya leaned to his ear and gave him instructions. "Hai master. I will see to it." Tachibana bowed.

The Shadow King smirked and left the office.

 _ **Day 2…**_

"Do you guys think it will work this time." Tamaki asked the twins. They were currently in the hallways of Ouran High School. "Yesterday the guards where very cold towards us. I've never felt so scared in my life."

"Don't worry Tono." Hikaru said with a mischievous smile. "We were only observing."

"Exactly." Kaoru continued. "To be able to get past security in the Otori's house, we have to plan ahead."

"Are you up for it again?" The twins asked in unison.

"I don't know." The host club king answered. "I think we are going over the line. Kyoya can be very scary and he is my best friend."

"You want him to have Haruhi for himself?" Hikaru asked. "It seems to me that you don't want to see your daughter ever again." With those words, Tamaki easily fell for the trap.

 _ **At Kyoya's house**_

"You are quick to capture stuff Haruhi." Kyoya said approvingly when he looked at the answers Haruhi put in the worksheet.

"Thank you Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi said. "You are a great tutor." Started to pack for her things when she saw an ipod classic in the Shadow King's table. "You listen to music?"

"Of course I do." Kyoya answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I may do a lot of things to please my father and gain profit but I am still a teenager. I need something to entertain myself when I'm bored."

"Can I see it?" Haruhi asked bravely and with no hope that he was going to give her permission.

"Yes you can." The Shadow King handed a surprised Haruhi his ipod with some earphones. "You can listen if you want."

"Hai." She said surprised. "Thank you sempai." She put on her earphones and started to check the songs on his ipod. Then, a name caught her attention. "Tommy Torres." She muttered to herself. "What is a Tommy Torres?" She asked the Shadow King.

"Tommy Torres is a singer from Puerto Rico." Kyoya answered but Haruhi was still confused. He sighed and continued. "Puerto Rico is an island found in the Caribbean. Its main language is Spanish." He took the ipod from Haruhi's hand and, put it in a docking station and hit play a song. She started to hear the song closely and with attention.

 _Todo se hace fácil cuando estás aquí_

 _Paseando tu figura en mi cuarto_

 _Todo lo que busco lo he encontrado aquí_

 _Amarrado a tu cintura, pegadito._

"I don't understand what it means sempai." She said confused. "This is not even English."

"The song is in Spanish." The Shadow King answered. He paused the song. "That part of the song means: Everything it's easy when you're here and your figure is walking in my room, everything I'm looking for I've found it here, tied up to your waist, tied up to you."

"Wow I never thought the Shadow King would be into love songs." She said amazed.

"We'll make this a secret between you and me." Kyoya sat beside Haruhi and put his face near her. "Agree?"

 _ **In front of Honey's house**_

"Do you really believe they will agree with our plan Hikaru?" Kaoru asked with doubts on his minds.

"Of course they will little brother." Hikaru answered. "After all… We are doing it to protect Haruhi."

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews. I love them and they inspire me with ideas and give me motivation to keep writing.**


	6. The intrusion

Kyoya currently found himself in the office of his father Yoshio Ootori, the current patriarch of the Ootori family and CEO of the Ootori group. "Explain me again why is it that I shouldn't fire the entire security staff of the mansion?" His father asked in a stern tone.

Kyoya took a deep breath and started telling his father what happened the day before…

* * *

 _Flashback (Day 2)_

" _Hikaru! Kaoru!" Honey greeted enthusiastic when he saw the Hitachiin twins inside the dojo. "What brings you here?" He asked with a towel wrapped around his neck._

" _We need to talk with you and Mori-sempai." Hikaru said in a business tone._

" _In private." Kaoru added._

" _Let me get Takashi and we'll meet in the dining room of my house." Honey answered_

 _ **At Honey's dining room**_

" _Want some cake?" Honey offered to the Hitachiin twins._

" _No thanks." They answered in unison. Then Honey started to get teary eyed and they decided to accept the offer. Cheerfully, Honey instructed his servants to bring a lot of cakes. When the cakes arrived, he gave each twin a whole cake._

" _What is bothering you guys?" Honey asked worried for his friends. "You both seem down. Especially Hikaru." Mori nodded agreeing with his cousin in the matter._

" _We need your help in something." Kaoru answered. "And Mori-sempai's."_

" _What do you need help with?" Honey asked while eating cake._

" _To break into Kyoya-sempai's house." Hikaru said. "We have already broke in to see the ground and we can't do it without your help."_

" _We won't help." Honey answered seriously. "Takashi and I value our friends' privacy."_

" _It's for Haruhi's sake sempai." Kaoru pleaded. "She isn't safe being alone with the Shadow King."_

" _We still won't help you."_

" _I will help." Mori said leaving everyone in the room in shock._

" _Can you guys leave me alone with Takashi for a moment?" Honey asked the twins and then put up a scary face. "We need to talk in private something."_

" _Hai." The Hitachiin twins said in unison feeling scared of the Lolita senior. They quickly left the room._

" _Why did you agree with them Takashi?" Honey asked his cousin in a scary tone. "You know Kyo-chan doesn't like it when we intrude on his plans of winning Haru-chan's heart." When Honey said that, he noted anger in Mori's eyes. "Do you have feelings for her?" Takashi nodded blushing. "Fine. I will do it for you." Honey smiled excited. They left the dining room and went to the twins. "We agree!" Honey said to them. "What's the plan?"_

 _The twins grinned evilly and told Honezy and Mori the plan._

 _ **Day 3**_

" _Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi called when she saw the Shadow King sitting in the third music room with his laptop on hand._

" _Something wrong Haruhi?" Kyoya asked still looking at the contents of his laptop._

" _Why did you dress Honey-sempai as Cupid three days ago." She asked and Kyoya looked at her face. "I was reading today the book you let me borrow yesterday and it said that Cupid is a Roman god, not a Greek god."_

" _Ah really?" The Shadow King said faking surprise. "I didn't know."_

" _Stop faking it sempai." Haruhi said with a frown on her face. "Everything you do is to gain merit. What would win with it?"_

" _Straight to the point as ever." Kyoya muttered to himself and chuckled. "Cupid is one of the most famous mythological characters worldwide. It represents love and it sells."_

" _Aren't we supposed to teach about culture and history?" Haruhi asked. "Lying about it will make people believe something it's not real."_

" _It's not my fault if the clients are stupid enough to believe it. Or even the hosts." Kyoya said. "As long as we gain merits for the club, then it's okay. We generated a lot of money with Honey-sempai's act. Clients are still asking for photos of the forbidden relationship between Ares and Cupid. That's all it matters." He smirked. "Changing the topic, today is the last day of the tutoring. I expect you do well in the practice test I will be giving you."_

" _Hai sempai. See you in club hours." Haruhi said feeling angry and left the music room. "Rich bastards doing whatever they want." She muttered to herself._

 _ **At club hours.**_

" _Haru-chan." Honey said clinging to Haruhi. "Do want to come to my house today? Takashi wants you to see him practice."_

" _I would love to sempai." She said sadly. "But today is the last day of my tutoring at Kyoya-sempai's house. If don't go it will be bad."_

" _An ok." Honey said crestfallen. "I see…"_

" _How about tomorrow after I take the make-up test?" Haruhi said trying to cheer the senior._

" _Hai!" Honey said excitedly and flower petals emitted from him. "Takashi will be very happy." Afterwards left Haruhi's side._

 _Haruhi stared off into space thinking about the supermarket's specials._

" _Are you okay Haruhi-kun?" One of her clients asked._

" _Hai." Haruhi answered. "I was just thinking about the food I had to buy at the supermarket." She let out her natural host smile and the girl blushed._

* * *

 _ **At Kyoya's bedroom…**_

" _You did well in your practice test Haruhi." Kyoya said handing her the test so she could see the grade. "It seems my hard work is not in vain. I should reward you."_

 _ **Outside the Ootori mansion…**_

" _Are you ready Honey-sempai?" Tamaki asked the Lolita boy. They were currently beside a wall in the outsides of the compound._

" _Hai." Honey answered ready for war. Takashi hoisted him up and he was able to cross the wall that covered the mansion. When he landed, he was greeted by a guard who was ready to scare him off. Before the guards could do anything, Honey knocked him unconscious. "One down, a lot to go." A while later, the only guards left were Team Kyoya that consisted of Seizaburo Tachibana, Aijima and Hotta. He hid so they could not see him._

" _Akira do you copy?" Tachibana said in his intercom. "Akira. Do you copy?"_

" _Hello there." A very scary Honey appeared from the place he was hiding. "How do you do?"_

" _Is that?" Aijima asked Tachibana._

" _Yes." Tachibana answered "He is the Haninozuka heir Mitsukuni Haninizuka. One of the master Kyoya's friends."_

" _Good." Honey said making the guards flinch a little. "You know who I am and what I can do." He launched towards the guards and it took him more effort than before to defeat Team Kyoya but in the end he could manage. "All done." He said in his most cheerful tone. He walked towards the gates and opened them. The rest of the hosts entered. "Takashi!" He said launching himself towards the stoic host. "I missed you."_

" _Hurt?" A worried Mori to his cousin._

" _Nope." Honey answered._

" _Ah."_

" _Let's get going." Hikaru interrupted. "We can't let Kyoya-sempai do anything to Haruhi."_

" _Hai." They all said in unison except Mori._

 _The hosts walked silently through the gardens of the Ootori mansion and stopped when they were below the window of Kyoya's room. As quiet as possible they managed to climb up and when they arrived, nobody was in the room. They were about to leave the room when the Shadow King entered his bedroom. His hair was wet and he was drying it up with a towel._

" _I never thought Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai would agree to the twins' stupid ploy." Kyoya said chuckling._

" _Give us Haruhi." Tamaki said in a serious tone. Kyoya looked at him in an intimidating way. "I mean… Please." He looked at the floor. "We also want to play with Haruhi."_

" _She's in the bathroom." The Shadow King answered._

" _Were is it?" Kaoru asked._

" _The bathroom is over there." He pointed to the door he just got out from. This comment left the hosts in shock. He left his bedroom peacefully._

 _Mori was the first one who recovered from his shock. He quickly walked towards the door that led to the bathroom and entered. When he entered, he saw Haruhi soaked, in a shock state and teary eyed. "Haruhi?" He looked at her worried._

" _Sempai?" She looked at him._

" _Hurt?" He walked towards her and put a hand on her head._

" _Ano…" She started shivering. "I'm c-cold."_

" _Come." The stoic host opened his arms and she went towards him. He carried her bride style._

* * *

 _ **Back to reality**_

"So they managed to break in because the Haninozuka heir managed to beat the entire security staff." Yoshio asked his son feeling amused.

"Hai." His youngest son explained.

"I will see what I can do about it." The Ootori patriarch said. "By the way, did you consider my advice on making the scholarship student one of us?"

"Hai father." The Shadow King answered. "I am working on it."

"As expected of my third son." He said proudly. "I have my eyes everywhere son. I have seen the way you look at her. I'm allowing this because I know she will bring merit to this family. Understand?"

"Hai father."

"Anything else you wish no inform me?"

"No father."

"Good." Yoshi went back to the papers that were in his desk. "You may leave now."

"Hai." Kyoya bowed and left the office.

"If you succeed in marrying her I will let you become the head of Ootori group." Yoshio said once he was alone.

Once outside his father's office, Kyoya smirked remembering what had happened before the hosts arrived his room…

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks everyone who has followed this story (It makes me happy that this story has almost 50 followers)**

 **Also thanks to the people who have been leaving comments. (They give me ideas and they make me want to continue writing)**

 **Please leave reviews.**


	7. Recaling the Event part 1

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Flashbacks are in Italics.**

" _You did well in your practice test Haruhi." Kyoya said handing her the test so she could see the grade. "It seems my hard work is not in vain. I should reward you."_

" _Thanks Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi said coldly. "But I don't want you to add more to my debt."_

 _The Shadow King smirked at the refusal. "Is that all you think about?" Kyoya asked finding it amusing. All he could think about in that moment was the challenge Haruhi presented for him. They were currently in his room and the Shadow King intended to use all means necessary to win the girls heart. For himself and for the merit of the family. If someone got in the way, they would pay for it._

" _As a matter of fact, yes I do." Haruhi said. "If it wasn't for you and that stupid debt, my life would be easier." She started to pack up her things when Kyoya grabbed her wrist. She stopped and looked at him with a frown_

" _You are getting angry Haruhi." Kyoya stated._

" _Of course I'm not sempai." Haruhi said quite annoyed and freed her hand from Kyoya's grasp._

* * *

It was currently lunch time and Haruhi decided to stay in the classroom eating her bento box. She was still remembering what happened between her and the Shadow King the day before. Hikaru and Kaoru decided to stay with her. Ever since they rescued her form Kyoya's house, she had been spacing more often and was less talkative than before.

"Haruhi." Hikaru said, making Haruhi snap back to reality. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned for his friend. "You have been spacing out since we rescued you from Kyoya-sempai's house.

"I'm okay." Haruhi said lying. "I'm just thinking of the specials coming up at the supermarket. Today they have good prices for the chicken."

"I went this morning with Hikaru to the supermarket and it was closed till tomorrow." Kaoru lied to see if Haruhi would give a reaction.

"Oh, really." Haruhi said faking a laugh. "It seems I was misinformed. I guess I'll go some other day." Haruhi stood up from her desk chair and left the classroom.

"She is really odd Kaoru." Hikaru said to his older brother. "Do you think she will ever open up about that happened?"

"I don't know." Kaoru answered sincerely. "I just hope it doesn't affect the friendship between the host club."

* * *

Haruhi left the classroom wanting to avoid the twins' questions. She was still recovering from it and didn't want to be bothered for the time being. She walked through the halls of Ouran High School and decided to visit the bathroom. She would normally use the girls' bathroom but ever since she entered the Host Club, (was forced to), the hosts, especially the Shadow King, made her use the males bathroom as part of concealing her identity as a female. She stopped walking and stood in front of the males' bathroom, she took a deep breath and entered. After Haruhi did her business in the bathroom, she walked again through the corridor. Instead of heading to the classroom, she went another way. While she was walking, an abandoned classroom caught her attention. By curiosity, she entered the room and saw the person she least wanted to see.

"Long time no see Haruhi." The Shadow King said with a smirk plastered in his face.

 **Sorry for the late update. I had the combination of writers block, other fanfics and starting university. I will not be able to post as often as before but I will do my best to make time for everything.**

 **Please leave reviews.**


End file.
